Episode 123
Episode 123 is an episode of Drunken Peasants . This episode featured the return of SJWs Ryan Vagina Wiley and Jenny McShitTits. Videos Played and Shit Read #Several dumbass Craigslist advertisements #VIDEO - Fox & Friends Co-Host Pete Hegseth HITS Drummer with Axe !!! - Fox News #Should Government Bail Out Big Banks? #RE: HATE WEEK - Trigger Warnings (The Amazing Bully Part 1) #Dear OBAMA ... a little COMMON SENSE on #Gman: Cunt Fighter #Good bye for Now Guys....... #My Last Video - Brett Keane Speaks #I'm Done With YouTube Drama #Sorry Your Dad Has Cancer Start of the Show They started the show by deciding whether or not they should make an Eggs 2, a sequel to a shitty comedy skit. CraigsList Segment Next they moved on the first edition of weird Craigslist advertisements. The first one was for a gay blowjob on a dark porch. There was a riotously specific "no talking" clause. The next ad was for a guy to come and kick him in the balls. Boots would be an added bonus. After, it was an ad for vintage Star Trek van. It also included an absurdly lengthy elaboration on the history of the van. Upon seeing the picture for it they were desperate to buy it. Then there was one for a human cat owner, being sold by a cat. The cat wished to sell his human so his plans for "household destruction" could come to fruition. Then there was an ad for facial urination and oral sex. He banked heavily on "things going well". Afterwards there was a vagina jacket ad. The jacket offers the comfort and warmth of a womb for all. Then there was an ad for a painting of a winged anime girl that a guy made for his girlfriend who has since left him. In addition he offered an unopened bag of Cheddar Jalapeno Cheetos. Finally there was an infant's mobile made from ten leftover dildos; kid approved! News Segment Next, Ben played a video of some loon from FOX throwing an ax and accidentally hitting a parade drummer on the sidelines. They played another misinforming conservative propaganda video about bailing out the banks. The video desperately attempted to shift the blame from deregulation for the 2008 recession using bait and switch bullshit. The video also conveniently ignored all the bankers and manipulative fucks who never got jailed for screwing the economy. Next they went on to cover an SJW responding to TJ's video on trigger warnings for Hate Week. Her arguments consisted of a contrived and controlled scenario about being offended. Basically using a lousy argument from consequence(s) fallacy. She also argues that because TJ sent a facetiously offensive poem in response to a lame SJW poem from some anonymous bum, he's morally corrupt. She seems to love playing the armchair psychologist as well, claiming to know the subconscious reasoning behind TJ's response. Subsequently, a video was played from Joshua Moronstein. Josh has decided Obama wants to "take our guns" and that religion has been banned. Josh thinks legalization of God is necessary, because God is totally illegal in America, a majority Christian nation. Middle of the Show Next was a satirical video about the G Man versus Matt Dillacunty (Dillahunty) by SyeTenAtheist. G Man of course brutally decimated both Dillacunty and all starving Christians. Thereafter they played G Man's video stating he will be taking a lengthy break from YouTube. Brett Keane has finally come back, lying his fat ass off about how "he's done with the whole debate circles" and such and how his only channel will be "GamesULove" from now on. He as usual plays victim claiming he's "not going to put his health on the line" for "a bunch of people who'd rather he was dead.". The final quitter was Ryan Wiley saying he was laying off YouTube "drama" because his arguments have failed for long enough. He pretty much just sat there and incessantly whined over Thunderf00t kicking the intellectual shit out of him. Then the lazy fucks took a break. They came back after their lousy fucking break and shilled their bullshit survey, Amazon giftcard, and some hotel website. Next was a video of Jenny McDermott spewing her bullshit after she attacked Thunderf00t about his father's cancer. She feels Thunderf00t's videos against Anita Sarkeesian are mere conspiracy theories and whines about "an influx of harassment" every time she or Anita gets talked about by a popular oppositional figure online. She complains that because he does things that are immoral in her eyes, therefore it's perfectly okay to make fun of his father dying of cancer; your fallacy is showing Jenny. She goes on with more bullshit, even pulling out a loaded question fallacy from Ray Comfort to justify her nonsense. She continues on with her two wrongs make a right fallacy nonsense to validate her and Bewildered Ape's "satire" about Thunderf00t's father's cancer. End of the Show They played another SJW video of a White Knight attacking Ben for taking a picture of Anita Sarkeesian without her written consent. He completely botched the story to fit his feminist agenda saying that Ben just wanted to stalk poor Anita and harass her. He vainly tried to present a litigious argument as well despite having no legal expertise and citing no sources with legal expertise. Q&A Segment They answered some really fucking boring questions for the rest of the show. Also Egghead showed up at the very end as the final question. Quotes * "Every god has a cat as its flagbearer." - TJ * "Since when has criminalizing anything stopped it, take crime for example." - Joshua Feuerstein * "The Chocolate Atheist has taken over G Man, unfortunately." - TJ * "Read the bible and the Kran" - Brett Keane Trivia * It was announced that once they reached 3,000 likes they would make Eggs 2: Starring Scotty as the Egg Bitch. In other words, Scotty wants to be in a torture porn involving eggs. *This is the first episode to feature the "Weird Craigslist Ads" segment. *The Drunken Peasants' Official Van is a Star Trek themed one. *Halifax, a white cat with black spots, is Creationist Cat's cousin. Halifax was given sentience by being zapped by Thor. *''Scotty LLC'' is a company which has TJ as their president. *The next DP Art Show will have the largest bag of cheetos available as its prize. Scotty also offers a lifetime supply of paper clips (such a generous, magnanimous soul). * It was announced that once they reached 3,000 likes they would make Eggs 2: Starring Scotty as the Egg Bitch. * According to TJ, Thunderf00t has the word "rape" tattooed to his chest in big thug life letters. * TJ is a terrible salesman. *They misspelled "Thunderf00t" in the title. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes